Inner Angel
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: He always thought she was the angel, but how little he saw in himself.


Inner Angel

**Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. A/N: Here****'****s another oneshot for you guys to enjoy. I****'****m not the best chapter writer and I****'****m trying really hard so have patience with me. Might as well give you something to enjoy. This is my own personal wish of what could have happened after Inuyasha transformed and saved his friends from the bandits in the village and was scorned for it.**

-X-

The crisp autumn breeze blew through the artistry that was the Feudal Era landscape. The trees a beautiful mixture of warm colors as if from the dab of a paintbrush across the entire horizon. The small bushes were beginning to thin and it gave the young girl a clear sight to the struggling man at the edge of the riverbed. He struggled, grunting and cursing loudly, his pointed dogs ears lowered in rage.

"Shit! It just won't go away…"

The young girls heart broke as she watched the young hanyou struggle to rip the blood off of every itch of his being. She felt his youki flare as he scrubbed viciously at the tainted flesh stained in the blood of the wicked. The young miko stared on at her beloved as he fought himself.

Stepping from her cover of the withering trees, the young priestess approached the struggling young man and handed him her handkerchief. He gratefully accepted, though surrendered to sitting on the edge of the riverbed, clutching the handkerchief tightly as his eyes refused to meet hers; staring off blankly into the sunset.

"Inuyasha…"

The soft bell of her voice rang through him gently but he continued to refuse to meet her eyes. How could he? After what a monster he had become in front of her? How could he even think he could look this woman in the eye again? The woman he swore to protect; he could have easily killed without a second thought at that very moment.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm disgusting."

Her eyes widened significantly at the hanyou's words. She slid to her knees behind the young man's body, resting her hands on his shoulders gently, pressing her cheek against his lower neck.

"Don't you dare say that ever again."

She felt his head jerk up at her words but she continued on.

"You are a beautiful person, Inuyasha. You transformed into that demon form to protect Sango, Miroku, Shippo, the villagers…Me." Her voice shook slightly, but she continued.

"Your intentions were pure. Not disgusting. No dark. Not evil. They were pure as the shards that are dangling around my neck. That 'demon' that stood before me there was no demon to me, Inuyasha." He turned his head slightly at her words, not yet making full eye contact. Her bravery wavering she continued before she could give in to the fear.

"That was an angel set to save us, Inuyasha. Your demon side can be dangerous, yes, but only to those that threaten you and us," Her hand slid from his shoulder and into his hair, running her hand through the silvery locks with a heavenly soft touch. "My angel…"

He stiffened at her words. Fear flooded the young woman as she felt his muscles tense beneath her hands. Fearing that she may have gone to far, she moved her hands off and away from Inuyasha before she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her down to the ground.

She landed in a soft but strong lap and was enveloped in a strong but gentle embrace. Gasping softy, she Inuyasha's head resting on top of hers, his nose buried in her hair as he inhaled in her soothing scent, groaning softly as his arms tightened around her petite form.

No longer fearing the supposed inevitable rejection, she snaked her arms around Inuyasha's waist and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his racing heart through the still damp fabric of the fire rat robe, warm from the skin beneath the beaten fabric. She was surrounded by his scent as he was with hers. He smelled of pine needles and soil. And her favorite, he smelled of Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. Slowly she felt herself relax against the chest of the hanyou as he began a rocking motion with her in his lap.

The drama and fear of the day slowly began to fade as her eyes slowly began to droop down no matter how hard she fought to stay awake.

"Sleep now…I won't let anything happen to you."

With those words she lost the will to fight, losing herself to slumber at the beat of his thumping heart. The heart of a fighter. Of a protector. Of a friend. And the heart of a lover. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head when her breathing and heart beat slowed as she drifted, smiling down at the safely slumbering girl, who feared no thing in his arms. And nothing warmed his heart more than that.

"Thank you, Kagome."

-X-

**Well, there you go! Just a short little oneshot there for you guys to enjoy while I try and rack this brain to get you guys some more chapters on Who Am I and Stages of Inuyasha****'****s Love. Have patience with me! Thank you, please R&R.**

**~IFF**


End file.
